


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 2

by serendipityxxi



Series: 12 Days of Haven OT3 Christmas [2]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon-compliant fluffy Audrey/Nathan/Duke OT3 holiday prompt extravaganza!<br/>On the second day of Christmas my true loves gave to me...two drunk carollers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 2

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is non canon compliant and takes place approximately two years after the Troubles are hand-wavey over. Audrey, Nathan and Duke went on a world tour on the Rouge after the Troubles ended and Haven was mostly rebuilt. This is their first Christmas back in Haven. All the fics in this series can be read as stand alones.
> 
>  **The prompt for this one was:** DRUNKEN CAROLLING (”that’s not a thing” “oh yes it is”)

**On the second day of Christmas my true loves gave to me...**

There’s a noise from the parking lot that makes Audrey look up from her book. She sticks one of Duke’s parking tickets between the pages as her bookmark (The fine on this one is five kisses. No one could ever say Nathan Wuornos wasn’t a romantic.) and goes to the window to find Nathan and Duke holding each other up in the Gull’s parking lot. She’d be worried but they’re giggly and handsy and it looks like they’re… really, really drunk?

Audrey’s not sure what inspired them to go out and get plastered on their boys’ night out this month but here they are. Duke’s trying to shush Nathan who’s laughing and bellowing her name like he’s auditioning for a part in A Streetcar Named Desire. Audrey’s not sure if she has Lucy or Sarah to thank for that reference. She doesn’t have long to ponder it though as the boys notice she’s come out onto the balcony.

“Parker!” Nathan shouts up with that wide, fond smile Audrey mostly sees him direct at babies. “We missed you!” he declares and Audrey cannot help her own bemused grin from stealing across her face. It’s been six hours at best since she kissed the two of them goodbye. 

“What are you two idiots doing?” she calls down.

“Carolling!” Duke announces like it’s the best idea he’s had all year.

“Serenading you!” Nathan corrects and Audrey lets out a peal of laughter, bright as bells. “She doesn’t like Christmas, remember?” Nathan tells Duke in a voice that is not at all an undertone. 

Duke rolls his eyes and pulls Nathan in closer. They have a whispered consultation between them and then, “Three, four,” Nathan counts down for Duke.

And then there’s singing in the loosest definition of the term.

They absolutely murder Silent Night and not just because they keep going back to the chorus. They only make it partway through Deck the Halls before they run out of lyrics. It’s only when Nathan launches into a version of “Joy to the World, the Troubles are gone,” that Audrey calls a halt to the performance.

She applauds loudly and orders them up the stairs and they hustle, tripping over their own feet. They stomp in the door cheeks flushed from alcohol and the cold and Nathan’s coat buttons don’t match the holes they’re meant to go in. They wander around the apartment, loud and happy and affectionate until Audrey gets them to sit down and then the tired hits. One good push is all it takes and Nathan topples right into her bed. Duke, however, is better at holding his liquor. He sits on the edge of the bed and helps her tug off Nathan’s shoes.

“Dare I ask what sparked the bender?” Audrey asks voice wry and fond as she pulls the blankets up over Nathan. 

She’s not sure how they’re going to fit on the bed with him starfished out like that but that is a problem for later. Duke has gone quiet behind her and she expects to see him nodded off where he sits when she turns but instead he’s sitting there looking like a lost little boy.

“We started doing shots for all the people we lost,” Duke tells her slowly, eyes unfocused. “And we ran out of whiskey before we ran out of names.”

“Oh, Duke,” Audrey says, cupping his cheek in her palm. He goes motionless for a moment the way he still does sometimes when he’s touched, as if he’s still not sure what to do when someone touches him in affection even almost two years after they started doing this. Then he nuzzles against her wrist, soft and tender and vulnerable in the moment. His lashes are so long against his cheekbones and his face is so incredibly sad and drawn. Audrey wishes fiercely she hadn’t interrupted their serenade, should have savored the glee writ large across their faces.

She kisses his forehead and the corner of his eye and lays the gentlest of kisses on the edge of his mouth. He tastes like whiskey and salt and turns his head to catch her lips. They kiss, a soft and tender slide of lips on lips, and it’s comfort and absolution and a reminder that they won, that they’re still standing.

Behind them Nathan slurs “jingle bells, batman smells,” and it’s so ridiculous they break apart laughing. Duke wraps his arm so carefully around her shoulders, and drags her down on the bed with him. They sprawl halfway across Nathan’s chest and halfway on the mattress.

Audrey can hear both her boys’ heartbeats from this position, slow and steady and alive.

She may hate Christmas but she’s damn glad she’s here with them to be annoyed by all the holiday spirit they shove at her.


End file.
